The Pocky Game
by Jenna360
Summary: Japan decided's that he need's to be more active in the yaoi fanclub, ever since Hungary joined it made him seem like an unfaithful member. He decided's to have create some Gerita, but he end's up with more then what he came for, a simple kiss led to a tiny makeout session. Gerita One-shot, Attempted fluff.


**Okay! Hey guy's, Here's a one-shot that popped into my mind while I was eating some pocky that I found in my kitchen (I have no idea where it came from or how long in was there but it was freakin' delicious!), I was like _Hmm... I think I'll write a one-shot!_ So here it is, this was an attempt at fluff, at first I was going to make the ending part like, a lemon then I realised that I sucked at writing them. So now we have a very fluffy story, that I actually spent the time working on so I hope you guy's like it! ^_^**

* * *

Japan sat perfectly still, eyeing his package of remaining pocky on the dark green table. The reason for this delightful snack left unused was due to Greece falling asleep in the middle of the game, right before their lip's locked to. Though the jap thought it was unfair he had some work to do, ever since Hungary joined the yaoi fan-club it seemed she did more of the photo taking, leaving Japan to think that he was a unfaithful member of the group.

Deep in thought he didn't notice his Italian friend enter the room. _Now...Who could I catch in a lovey-dovey scene? America and England? No I did that in my most recent shot's...Now let's think- _Japan frowned and mumbled some sentences to himself, he knew that pocky could be part of it...So who would be using this? And with who?

"Japan!~ You're making a really funny face! Vee~, what are you thinking of?" Like a little child being caught doing something he wasnt supposed to do, he snapped out of his daze.

"N-nothing Italy-chan, I'm just thinking of something-"

Once again he was interrupted. "Ooh~ What's this?" Italy said, shifting toward's the pocky.

"Oh that's just..." He began. _That's it! I'll get Germany and Italy to play the pocky game together! _"Pocky, Want me to explain to you how to play the pocky game? It's actually quiet simple!" After the bubbly Italian nodded he explained throughoutly how the game work's out, Japan had a feeling in his gut that his former ally would play this with his other ally Germany. Once Italy asked for a few pocky stick's it was official that this was going to happen, he just knew it! So then the boy walked out of Japan's house (carefull not to step on Greece, though it wouldn't matter if he did. It takes **a lot **to wake the sleeping greek) and made his way over to Germany's house.

Similar to a ninja he snuck up behind thing's and followed the other the full course way there, midway to his house Japan brought out his camera. When they finally arrived the japanese man did what he alway's did before capturing a photo/video like this. He set up a camp outside the window hiding behind a bush.

Back with Italy, he had just walked into Germany's room, shouting excitedly. "Ve~ Germany! Can we play the pocky game? Japan tought me about it and it sound's like fun! Per favore can we play it?" The german knew what the pocky game was, his brother once visited Japan for a Hatsune Miku concert and met a few cute girl's that tought him the game and so when he got home, he explained it to him. So he blushed a bit, knowing how the game worked out.

The italian asked once more, but this time the german nodded. He had feeling's for Italy, really strong one's too! He assumed that this was the work's of Japan, trying to play matchmaker like he does with a bunch of other nation's.

Italy took out a pocky stick and placed it in his mouth and leaned toward's Germany letting him have the chocolate-covered side. The two began munching on the pocky until their lip's were centimeter's away, Italy continued on and Germany followed until it was just one bit before the treat was gone. Italy took up the opportunity to kiss his best friend right away! The little piece of the chocolately-biscut was moved from the middle of their mouth's to the right side next to Germany's cheek. It seemed as if their tounge's were wrestling trying to fetch it, but what really was happening was that they were fighting for dominance. In the simplest form of saying it Germany won their little 'battle'.

Japan soon realised that he was getting much more fanservice that he bargained for but that's what made him like it all the more. Hungary would absolutely LOVE this! She's been shipping Gerita since the 900's, plus she was a major in fangirling, even at the most simple thing's like a long hug or a greeting kiss. That's how Japan knew she would gobble this up.

Germany pulled away to take a much-needed breather, his Italian fellow seemed to need to do the same. Japan heard the panting and thought that something else was going on that he was missing but when he lifted up from his hiding place the duo were still fully dressed, although blushing like crazy nothing else was going on so he took his camera and went back home, leaving the german and italian to cuddle together.

The End~

* * *

**Yeah, I made a HRE = Germany reference, due to my believing of the theory that he actually is him, but if you don't belive in this theory I'm cool with that everyone is entitled to their own opinion's on thing's, so I wont judge~ ^_^**

**As alway's I really do hope that you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Also if you have the time, a review would be nice, I need to have feedback if I want to improve on my writing skills. (O c O )... sorry I just enjoy to make that face, it amuses me to no end xDD**


End file.
